


Wie Schön Du Bist

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gDbpWC_9pE">"Wie Schön Du Bist"</a> by Sarah Connor.</p><p>Tentatively Mike put on hand on Harvey´s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, it was just to reassure the other man that Mike was there – that he wouldn’t go away – and that he wouldn’t judge him, no matter what. Mike would always be there by Harvey´s side. </p><p>That was where he was meant to be after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie Schön Du Bist

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

_Der Applaus ist längst vorbei,_

_Und dein Herz schwer wie Blei._

_Jeder redet auf dich ein,_

_Trotzdem bist du so allein._

 

Mike stood at the edge of the crowd, holding one glass of Champaign in his hand while he watched the people around him mingling. Men in tuxedo and gelled hair, shallow smiles and equally shallow women on their arms. The women who came here without man excluded an aura of cultivated disdain for everything – from the food to the company. It was like watching sharks circling each other. 

Jessica had invited. Harvey – with Mike´s help – had won a really important case for Pearson & Hardman; like ‘win this case or the firm will go down`-important. Now they were all here, from Senior Partner to the guys from IT, under the disguise of celebrating Harvey´s win whilst in reality they were just celebrating themselves. It was disgusting. Any other day they would gladly stab Harvey in the back just to advance their own position, but now they were all here, professing that they had always believed in the other lawyer´s abilities. 

Mike looked to where Harvey was standing, right in the middle of the crowd. Every now and then one person would come and congratulate him on his win with a false smile and empty eyes and Harvey would answer with equally false smile and eyes devoid of any emotions. 

Suddenly it struck Mike how lonely Harvey must be. The only person who was truly happy for Harvey without any hidden motives was Donna – and Mike. Even Jessica wasn’t happy for Harvey. She was happy that Harvey had won, of course, but more because of what it meant for her firm, not for what it meant to Harvey. So many people around him, but yet Harvey was alone.

“I´m happy for you, Harvey,” Mike said to the older men in one of the rare moments when there wasn´t a crowd of ‘admirers’ around him. 

“Everyone here is happy for me,” Harvey told him with his usually smugness. 

“Are they happy? Yes,” Mike replied. „But happy for you? I don’t think so. They are happy for their jobs and for their money you saved. But I´m happy for you. This case meant a lot, I know that, and you deserved to win it.” Harvey just looked at him, the smugness whipped off his face, and Mike suppressed the urge to squirm under Harvey´s heave gaze. Mike didn’t know what there was currently going on behind those brown eyes and if he was honest with himself he didn’t really want to know. 

“Come on, Rookie, let´s move this elsewhere,” Harvey said after a while. 

“But the guests…!” Mike protested. 

“I don’t care.”

 

_Und du siehst so traurig aus,_

_Komm in mein' Arm, lass es raus._

_Glaub mir, ich war wo du bist,_

_Und weiß, was es mit dir macht._

“Harvey?” Mike asked confused after he opened his door only to find his boss standing in front of him. Without a word Harvey entered his little apartment and let himself fall on the small couch. Instantly every alarm bell in Mike´s head began ringing. 

“What happened?” Mike asked carefully. You never knew the right approach with Harvey. The man was unpredictable. Harvey didn’t say anything, his face closed off. Mike didn’t press on, instead he sat down beside his boss, offered him a beer and allowed the silence to wash over them. 

“She died.” Mike didn’t know how long they had sat there, but it was Harvey who broke their silence first. Mike looked at Harvey´s face and saw myriads of emotions wrangling for dominance. Hurt, grief, anger, confusion, betrayal. 

“My mother, she died today,” Harvey continued. “She fell down the stairs and broke her neck. She didn’t feel anything, the doctors said.” He was quiet for a moment. “I hated her. Hated how she destroyed our family with her affairs, how I had to pick responsibility for Marcus and first of all I hate her for what she did to my father.” Mike didn’t dare to interrupt Harvey. He had never seen the older man so open – _so vulnerable_ – like that. It touched something deep within Mike – a warm, fuzzy feeling – that Harvey would come to him. 

“I hate her!” Harvey shouted and stood up, the bottle clutched in his hand. “I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!” The last part he screamed and threw the bottle against the wall. It shattered into thousand pieces that fell to the ground. Mike ignored it. 

“I hate her,” Harvey whispered and Mike could hear the anger and confusion in his voice. “I haven’t talked to her for decades and now that she is dead I can´t help but feeling so lost.” 

“Because, no matter what she did or how you felt, she still was your mother,” Mike replied, daring to speak. “She was the one that gave you life, who held you first, who read you your bedtime stories and who took care of you when you were hurt. That´s something that stays with you your whole life. Believe me, I know.” Mike swallowed hard as the memories of his own mother resurfaced. But he held himself together; for Harvey. “Maybe you can´t mourn the woman she was at the end, but you can mourn the woman she once was.” 

The last words were what broke Harvey. Every bit of tension in his body suddenly left as he fell back on the couch. Mike looked at his boss and saw tears streaming down his face. Harvey was _crying_. 

Tentatively Mike put on hand on Harvey´s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, it was just to reassure the other man that Mike was there – that he wouldn’t go away – and that he wouldn’t judge him, no matter what. Mike would always be there by Harvey´s side. 

That was where he was meant to be after all.

__

_Doch wenn du lachst,_

_Kann ich es sehn;_

_ Ich seh dich. _

__

Mike didn’t know when he saw Harvey truly laughing for the first time, or why. Quite particular for someone with an eidetic memory. He only remembered that feeling he had when he witnessed it. He remembered the warmth that had spread through his whole body; the elation and the happiness that took hold of him. Harvey laughed and he looked so much younger, free of sorrows and the burdens that he shouldered every day. He had looked as if he could take on the whole word, as if he just had been reborn, and Mike swore to himself that seeing Harvey laughing like that again would be worth any pain he had to endure in the future.

_Mit all deinen Farben_

_Und deinen Narben,_

_Hintern den Mauern._

_Ja, ich seh dich._

_Lass dir nichts sagen,_

_Nein, lass dir nichts sagen._

_Weißt du denn gar nicht,_

_ Wie schön du bist? _

Mike opened his eyes and saw Harvey lying beside him, looking at him with fondness in his eyes. 

“Have I ever told you, how beautiful you are?” Mike murmured as he stroked through the older man´s hair. Harvey just leant forward and kissed Mike, who eagerly returned Harvey´s affection. When their kiss ended Mike could feel the ghost of Harvey´s lips on his and it was one of the best things he had ever felt. They just laid there, basking in each other´s presence while the world and all its problems where still locked away. 

“You say it every day,” Harvey chuckled. “And my answer is always the same one.” He smiled at Mike and Mike smiled back. “I love you, too.” 

_Weißt du noch gar nicht,_

_ Wie schön du bist! _

 

 


End file.
